


Of Failed Dates and New Beginnings

by treee



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If I continue this, Jedediah is a nice guy, M/M, Octavius is a gay smol bby, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, What I probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treee/pseuds/treee
Summary: Octavius gets ditched by his date and decides to procrastinate life in the middle of the night in the park instead of returning home.Jedediah is unable to sleep so he decides to go for a walk, coming past a park and seeing a lonely male that gets his interest.What will happen?





	Of Failed Dates and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote for this fandom and of this ship so it might not be the best. It's at least adorable, I hope :>

Jedediah was walking down one of the, not empty but by far not as crowded streets of New York, wandering around without a purpose really. It was almost 10pm and since his plan to go to sleep earlier than usual had failed, he had made the spontaneous descision to go for a walk.

The weather was fairly good even though it was getting colder, seeing as winter was approaching. The blonde had lost track of where he was going, but soon came past a park and half-heartedly searched for a sign that would give him information about his current location.

"Bryant Park, huh," he said aloud as he finally found a sign. Parks were usually pretty empty at this time so he shrugged and proceeded to walk into it, glancing around if there was anyone else here. 

As he was about to come to the conclusion that he was the only person that was in the park at the moment, he noticed something. Or rather, someone.  
Quite near him, there was a man that seemed to be about his age sitting on one of the park benches.

~

Octavius had been sitting in this damn park for a while now, waiting for his date to show up. He was running five minutes late already, a fact that the Italian didn't like at all. He didn't like when people came too late to arranged meetings.  
But ok, it was only five minutes so far, maybe he would come soon.

Twenty minutes later Octavius figured that he wouldn't come anymore and about two minutes later he got a text from his date, telling him that he wouldn't be able to come since he had something else to do.

A huff escaping his lips he didn't even bother to text back. That guy hadn't even bothered to come up with some kind of excuse. Not even a poor one. No, it was just that 'he had something more important to do.'  
And he realized that now. Now. Twenty minutes after the meeting time. Great.

Frustrated Octavius sat down on one of the nearby park benches, sighing quietly as he glanced around. Nobody else was there, so he could as well stay a little longer and feel sorry for himself before returning home.

~

Jed wasn't too sure at first but then decided to approach the male. What could possibly go wrong, right?

"Uh, hello there, partner," he stated as he had reached the bench and looked down at Octavius, who quickly looked up upon hearing the voice.  
"That spot taken?", he then questioned, pointing at the spot next to Octavius and sat down after receiving a slight headshake from the brown-haired.

'Why does he have to come to me exactly? There are so many other, empty, benches. Why exactly next to me?', Octavius thought as he turned his gaze back to the ground, not making the effort to start a conversation or anything. If the other wanted to talk he would most likely start himself, wouldn't he.

"So...what are you doing out here at this time?", Jed asked before noticing that it sounded like one of those pick up lines, which definitely hadn't been his intention.  
"I mean, it's just that you don't see people out here at this time usually, I'm just curious," he corrected himself, not knowing if he was making it better or worse.

Octavius frowned slightly before looking over at Jedediah again.  
"Oh, it's just that my date, sort of ditched me. We were supposed to meet here but he didn't show up," he responded and shrugged, not letting show that he was actually pretty hurt by it. He had been excited to go on this date and now, he had been ditched again. Maybe he just wasn't dating material.

Jed listened to what the other had to say and frowned for a split second before giving him a warm smile.  
"I'm sure that guy was an asshole, don't let it drag you down," he replied and it was an honest statement.  
He couldn't really understand why someone would ditch a guy like this, like, boy. Jed had to admit that the male was pretty handsome, and from what he had heard so far he didn't seem to have a bad personality either.

Octavius gave him a slight smile and leaned back against the bench.  
"I guess he is," he sighed, "he didn't even bother to come up with an excuse," he then added and looked straight ahead.

The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"Like I said, asshole. Listen to good ol' Jed," he chuckled before noticing that he hadn't even introduced himself yet.  
"Oh yeah, my name's Jedediah by the way."

Now he had Octavius' full attention again, dark brown eyes resting on him.  
"I'm Octavius, pleasure to meet you," he responded, with a small smile.

"Wait, Octavius, Octavius...I'm sure I heard that name somewhere at some point," Jed muttered and frowned as he tried to remember where he could've heard that name.

That made Octavius chuckle quietly. The other male looked pretty funny when he was frowning and desperately trying to remember something. But also pretty adorable. He decided to clear it up.  
"You probably heard it in History lessons or read it somewhere where Roman history was involved," he explained, "my parents had the great idea to name me after the Roman emperor, Gaius Octavius."

Jedediah immediately remembered. Right, it was in one of those documentaries on Netflix about the Roman empire.  
"That a nice name, partner," he stated with a smile as he watched the other man's lips curl into a smile as well. Damn yes, he was definitely handsome. 

Octavius kept looking at him, the light from a nearby streetlamp reflecting in his dark eyes as he did. After noticing that he was staring he quickly tore his gaze away, a blush creeping onto his face as he looked downwards.

Jed wasn't innocent either though, since he had been staring right back at the other without breaking the gaze once. Now he did though, quickly looking away for a second, trying to memorize those eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was about to develop a crush on someone that he barely knew. But...would he really mind? Probably, if he wouldn't do anything to make sure that the two stayed in touch.

"Um, well...I guess I might better head home now, it is getting pretty late," Octavius stated after the short silence and got up from the bench, looking over at Jedediah again.

"Hold on, partner," Jed immediately replied, getting up as well. He hoped that the light blush on his cheeks wasn't visible because of the darkness.  
"Would you mind if we exchanged numbers maybe?", he questioned, feeling kind of awkward, "I swear I wouldn't ditch you like that other guy did," he then quickly added with a chuckle.

That question made Octavius blush once again but he smiled at the same time.  
"No, of course I wouldn't mind," he responded, noticing how relieved Jedediah seemed to be that he hadn't said no. He had to admit that the blonde seemed friendly, and pretty handsome as well. That blue eyes could be described as almost hypnotic and the smile-- no. Octavius stop. Don't exaggerate.

~

So it happened that two men walked home that night, both casual on the outside but giddy on the inside as they thought of what just happened.

Jed had never been really fond of a serious relationship so far. If he had something, then it usually was over just as quick as it had started. Not that he had ever minded. He wasn't the type the voluntarily throw himself into the chaos of love and possible heart break. But he thought, that exactly that might change now.

Octavius on the other hand had always been a hopeless romantic. Or at least, he was one that desired a secure, and serious relationship. His plans had never really worked out. There always seemed to be someone better than him. After many abandoned dates and seemingly not even interested almost-boyfriends, always telling himself that the right one just hadn't come around yet, he had almost given up on it already. He had started to think that he just wasn't boyfriend material. But now...his thoughts had changed. Maybe there still was hope for him.

And they both definitely planned to call each other very very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a one shot on wattpad for a project but I guess not then lmao.  
> My friend, Daisy, who also proof-read it brought me to continue it.


End file.
